


Well my hair clip IS a mistletoe

by buunifiedplums



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buunifiedplums/pseuds/buunifiedplums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!!'swawesome santa!!<br/>A GIFT BELATEDLY DELIVERED ON THE EVE OF CHRISTMAS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well my hair clip IS a mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emtzalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emtzalex/gifts).



Have a merry christmas yall!!!


End file.
